Bazar
by boyxboyislove
Summary: We know how they met from Jafar's point of view but Iago remembers it differently.
1. Chapter 1I just need a sucker

Iago meeting Jafar ( from his side )

Iago was a caged bird , living in a smoky run down bazaar. He was being Forced into entertaining the drunk thieves that came in. During his years living in that environment Iago learned a lot about thievery and became a expert con. He could steal all the food he needed from the drunks and they never knew any better. But still he wanted out of the Bazar , so he came up with a plan. He just needed a sucker.

He waited , for what seemed to be years to the tiny parrot, until one day a street magician came in. He seemed extremely thin and had a strange look. The Magician performed for the drunks too and Iago was amazed by his talent. Clearly he was wasted on these men. Iago saw his chance and waited desperately to get him to talk to him. He Waited and Waited. Hours past and the magician was not coming over to his cramped little cage. Iago had to do something.

He started squawking until The magic man was looking his direction, but unfortunately The owner heard it too and threw a bucket of dirty water on the parrot. Iago shivered and coughed. He had given up when the magician came over to his cave and peered at him.

"Odd. A bird like him is in these parts…. " He muttered poking Iago with a bony finger.

Iago had to will himself not to bite him. He needed this one to like him.

Iago paused and tilted his head while looking directly at the man. This startled the magician , those clear bird eyes looking at him. Birds didn't normally have that kind of presence.

" You're not us'n your full potential ,kid" Iago said suddenly.

The magician blinked at the bird and cleaned out his ears , Birds didn't talk.

" You heard me." Iago said , staring at him, "You could be so much more than a petty magician liv'n on the streets. You could live in the palace."

The Magician stared at him with his sunken in black eyes and spoke again.

" The palace… that's crazy Bird !"

"Iago! " the bird squawked. he hated people getting his name wrong.

"Oh. You have a name ? "

"Yes. "

"I see. "

"You could be livi'n in the palace and order'n around the sultan with your skillz"

the magician peered at the parrot and then after thinking about it he asked " How?"

Iago was so taken aback that the guy listened to him that he took awhile to answer. His feathers puffed up and he got this irritated expression on his face. He couldn't just tell him.

"Free me. then I'll tell ya." he said.

That seemed to make the guy pull back. He stared at Iago and then walked off. Iago watched him go and let out a sigh. He should have known better. Humans were selfish things. Why would he help?

Iago engaged in a bit of sulking on the splintery old perch with his back to the room. Suddenly he heard the metallic squeak of his cage door opening. He turned around expecting to see the fat owners ugly face but he didn't it. Instead was that strange looking magician and then the bony hand reaching in and pulling him out. Everyone else was busy hassling the girls at the bar to notice. Iago was very nervous about being held , and the tremendous grip of the magician was not helping.

" Excuse me… cant breathe" squeaked the parrot as he started turning purple. The man loosened his grip and then stared at him.

"Now tell me."

Iago hesitated , what was stopping him from just putting him back after.

" …. I'm not free yet ,kid. " Iago said looking out. From here he could barely see out of the skylight at the blue sky.

"My name is Jafar , not kid… BIRD." .growled the bony handed glared at the parrot's nerve

"Uhn huh nice name very menacing. now let me go." Iago said insistently as he wriggled in the grip.

After awhile Jafar's grip tightened and then he opened his hand flat so iago could stand on it.

Iago paused and then looked from the human to the sky. In a knee jerk decision he jumped out of his hand and flew out the window. Jafar just watched with a startled look. then he scowled , he should have known better. Birds didn't have any loyalty.

end of part 1 


	2. Chapter 2

**Iago meeting Jafar ( from his side ) p2**

Iago did not get very far. He was actually surprised that he managed to fly out the window. As soon as he got past it he suddenly dropped like a rock and layed on the side of the bazar.

As Iago layed there next to a pile of junk his brief life flashed before his eyes. "Pathetic" he muttered weakly as he sat up.

"Very…."

Iago looked up and saw Jafar peering down at him with those black eyes. "Great i've been caught. I'm dead. " he prattled on shaking his head. Jafar knealed and reached his bony hand out , Iago waited for him to strangle him.

Instead Jafar picked him up and then started chuckling darkly. "Calllllmmmm yourrrselff ,Iago." He purred as he placed the bird on his shoulder. "I still have time to plan your painful death. " he teased.

Iago stared at him and then tried to perch on his shoulder. He kept falling off , soon Jafar got frustrated and bought him a cage. Iago hated that Cage so he worked extra hard just to stay put on that bony man's shoulder. Soon as Jafar became Grand Vizier his outfit came with perch like shoulder pads. Iago would never tell him but he was very grateful.

When Jafar told this story he always exaggerated Iago's condition, When he told it Iago was this _pathetic starving_ bird who could barely lift his head. Jafar _out of the kindness of his heart_ had saved him from a early death then nursed him back to health. That was the way Jafar had told it to the young princess back when she didn't seem hate everyone. It was horrible because Iago was perched right there and forced to listen to it. As soon as they were out of ear reach Iago started cussing up a storm and talked Jafar's ear off until he zapped him with a no talking spell.

Iago would be a liar if he said that that story was not partially true. But he'd be damned if he was going to let anyone know that he had a tragic back story. People didn't care about birds, they weren't like people. Their lives never mattered. If He showed a single bit of a weakness they would turn on him like a snap of their fingers.

As annoying as Jafar's witty sarcasm was he was , the man did save him in a way. After that whole business with the street rat had passed and his anger subsided he had remembered and felt like a louse. He tried not to be as annoying. It didn't really work out but hey he'd Stuck in a cramped lamp with a guy really seemed to draw all the flaws to light. Jafar had been insufferable and spent most of the time blaming it all on Iago.

Making the decision to say they were through as 'pals' was not that hard , Iago was too busy being mad to think it over..Later on when he was alone in the palace he had been nagged by how ungrateful he was. That was a major factor in his betrayal of Aladdin and Jasmine.

He never was able to fully trust anyone but with Jafar he'd come closest to almost total trust. But he never felt entirely comfortable with the man. Only when he saw what a amazing guy Aladdin was did he feel like a complete moron for putting any trust on Jafar.

Knowing that Aladdin was a street rat too made Iago start to wish he could go back and make sure Aladdin was the one who saved him. Except that he and Jafar did have some good times. Iago just refused to admit it.


End file.
